pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
HGSS: Johto Saga
HGSS: Johto Saga ''is a pokemon fanfic currently being written by me, naruruler12. This series is updated at least every three days, sometimes multiple posts every couple of days due to me having very fluent fingers that day. Never left without an update for more than seven days, only once did this happen when I had a long absence between the end of Season 4 and the beginning of Season 5 where I had writer's block. Enjoy the continuing story! In Chapter 53, I officially reveal the beginning of the Sinnoh Saga: Characters you know and love from HGSS: Johto Saga will be returning, and with new characters added to the mix! Join the excitement soon, when HGSS: Johto Saga ends! Characters 'Ethan Goldman' Ethan Goldman is the main protagonist in HGSS: Johto Saga. He is a 10-year old trainer that has lived in the Johto Region for three months now. He has studied everything about pokemon since he was about 8 years old, being given the title of a walking encyclopediae. But, this only extends to the knowledge of pokemon, whereas he is usually clueless about most other things in the world. He is very intelligent, despite this. 'Lyra Soulstice' Lyra Soulstice is the female protagonist in HGSS: Johto Saga. She is also 10-years old and have lived in the Johto Region for most of her life, residing in New Bark Town as well as Ethan. Lyra has studied more of the overworld than pokemon, but she is still quite bright in that department as well. She can be a bit absent minded at times, as when she picked Pineco from a tree instead of Apricorns, which caused a dispute between her and some Foretress. 'Silver Cryster' Silver is a trainer in the Johto Region, and the antagonist of the series HGSS: Johto Saga. He is a little abusive towards pokemon, with only the slightest bit of respect. He has no calling for people that deem stronger than him, so he tries to hurt on them by calling them weak or deeming his losses just flukes or accidents, or maybe he wasn't paying attention. It's been shown in recent chapters that Silver wants to be a better trainer, but something in his mind is stopping him from it. Most likley from a past experience, however. 'Natalie Perch' Natalie is a coordinator that Lyra has made her rival. She is very skilled, and has currently, on-screen, attained 3 ribbons and shown to be talented with her skills in contests. On numerous occasions, she has upstaged Lyra, but she has also been beaten by the latter. Also, she has very quick-witted smarts on pokemon and has tutored Lyra and even Ethan on certain things they seemed to be block-brained on. She is very intelligent and skilled with a variety of things. '''Jim' Jim is another rival of Lyra's. He is shown to be very easy going and quick to act, but is not as smart as Lyra's other rival, Natalie. He seems to have smarts in the area of contests and basic pokemon care, and seems to want to know more and also become a breeder. He has currently been on a hot-streak with collecting ribbons. Brandon Brandon is pokemon trainer from the Hoenn Region that arrived with his friend May in the Johto. They came to see the sights around, but left when Team Magma and Aqua were causing trouble in the Hoenn Region. Brandon claimed he is a Gym Battler too, as he is collecting Gym Badges all over Hoenn to participate in his Hoenn League. So far, he has five badges, one more than Ethan. He came back, along with May, in Olivine City for the Wallace Cup in Cianwood. May May is a coordinator from the Hoenn Region that arrived with her frined Brandon in the Johto. They came to see the sights around, but left when Team Aqua and Magma were throwing trouble around in the Hoenn Region. May claims she has about 3 ribbons now, as she is trying to participate in the Grand Festival. She arrived back in Olivine City with Brandon to participate in the Wallace Cup in Cianwood. Oliver Isshu Oliver is a mysterious boy who appeared in the Olivine Lighthouse. He appeared again in the Cianwood Gym, watching over Ethan's battle. They didn't recognize him, as he was in an entirely different form. He later was picked up by his sister in a helicopter. He reveals that he isn't from the Sinnoh Region, but from a different one. He said his last name was Isshu 'which would lead us to believe his sister's last name is the same. Chapters So far, there are 9 ongoing seasons in the main series, and the series is currently with the opening, ''Pokemon Johto. ''The chapters listed are currently posted.' Chapters: Season 1, Opening: Believe in Me 1. Newly Em'bark'ed Journey 2. Happy Trails 3. The High Flier 4. Union Passers 5. Crossing Rocket 6. Kurt of the Apricorns Season 2, Opening: Born to be a Winner 7. Bugged Out! 8. So Farfetch'd! 9. Catchy Goldenrod, Part 1 10. Catchy Goldenrod, Part 2 11. Luck of the Lyra-sh! 12. A Skate Peril 13. A Tank Full! Season 3, Opening: Unbeatable 14. National Bug 15. Twinship 16. Rocket Burn, Part 1 17. Rocket Burn, Part 2 18. All for None 19. Mostly Ghostly 20. Seasons Greetings 21. Frontier Prodigies 22. Factored! Season 4, Opening: This Dream 23. Building Coordinator Pace 24. Conestable Debate 25. Third in Vine 26. Whiplash! Season 5, Opening: This Dream 27. Lighthouse Terror 28. Late to Longe 29. Northwind Changes Season 6, Opening: Battle Cry (Stand Up!) 30. Skirmishing Hazards 31. Oblivious 32. The Wallace Cup, Part 1 33. The Wallace Cup, Part 2 34. Wallace Cup: Finale (Watered-Down version instead of original post due to Techincal Difficulties and short minded writer -_-) 35. Facing the Steelers! 36. Can You See Me? Season 7, Opening: We Will be Heroes 37. Road to Mahogany Town 38. Master of Diguise I 39. Crimson Lake Rage 40. Ice, Himself 41. A Rival's Ambitions 42. End Throttle 43. Shade o' Ice 44. Master of Disguise II 45. Pro Rocketeers Season 8, Opening: We Will Carry On 46. In Darkness 47. Fight or Flight 48. Up and Over 49. Fang & Claw This and chapter 50 are in the same document, as it was a double chapter special 50. UMBRElla DragON This and chapter 49 are in the same document, as it was a double chapter special (I had to republish it, because this one was separated, so it will show up in a while under Chapter 49) Season 9, Opening: Pokemon Johto 51. Emblazoned 52. Regarding the Playing Field 53. Seeing Double 54. Tipping the Scales 55. League Finale 56. The Festival Curtain! 57. Divine Beauty 58. Collapsing Coordinator 59. Grand Finale! 60. Diverging Paths Even though the series has ended, HGSS: Sinnoh Saga is coming soon! B.O.L.O! (Be On the Look Out) Gym Leaders The Gym Leaders are the same, but their teams are altered slightly: Falkner-Pidgey, Pidgeotto Bugsy-Spinarak, Scyther Whitney-Jigglypuff, Clefairy, Miltank Morty-Gastly, Haunter, Gengar Chuck-Primeape, Machoke Jasmine-Magnemite, Magneton, Steelix Pryce-Jynx, Dewgong, Cloyster, Piloswine Clair-Dragonair, Aerodactyl, Dragonite Champions Top Coordinator Natalie Perch-Nidoqueen, Ampharos, Delibird, Stantler, Corsola, Stantler Runner up-Lyra Soulstice Johto League Champion Lauren Brochovitch-Lapras, Ampharos, ?, ? Runner up-Silver Cryster Category:RedYoshi's Fanfics